


Can't Be Found

by UnknownWren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownWren/pseuds/UnknownWren
Summary: What if you found yourself in a world that wasn't your own? (Y/N) was a normal person, with a normal life (Well, as normal as an outcast orphan could have.), at a normal school, but something happened that changed their life. They suddenly found themself in their favorite anime, Naruto. How they got there, they had no clue, but they would find out, and to do that they had to go through the story. Follow (Y/N) through a journey that just might bring them some romance as well.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader, Akimichi Chouji/Reader, Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Haku (Naruto)/Reader, Haruno Sakura/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hyuuga Hinata/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Kankurou (Naruto)/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Rock Lee/Reader, Sai (Naruto)/Reader, Temari (Naruto)/Reader, Tenten (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Obito/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader, Yamanaka Ino/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Whelp, This is the End...

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Foul Language, strong violence, blood, and mentions of sexual themes. If you are sensitive to any of that, please do not read on. You have been warned.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Do not steal this story. If you would like to use some of the story-line, please message me and ask. Thank you. I do not own Naruto, its plot line, or any of its characters. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I only own any OCs put in, and the added on plot.  
> ~Wren

(Y/N)- Your Name  
(H/C)- Hair Color  
(H/L)- Hair Length  
(S/C)- Skin Color  
(G)- Gender  
(C/A)- Caldon (Male Ex) or Ainsley (Fem Ex)  
\----~~~~~~~<><><>~~~~~~~----  
===--------------(Y/N)--------------===  
"Hey, freak! C'mere!" I heard an all too familiar voice call.

"Ugh, what do you want, (C/A)?" I ask the tall, blond-haired (boy/girl). They grab a soda can from their pocket.

"Go put this in the trash! Go, now, Pup," They tell me.

"Sorry, I think that would be considered assault. I'd need to shove it down your throat," I counter, walking straight past them.

"Wha- BITCH, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" (C/A) yells.

"3"

"What?"

"2"

"(Y/N-"

"1"

A teacher storms into the hallway from around the corner.

"(C/A), this school does not tolerate that type of language! Come with me!"

I snicker and tell them, "Also, don't call me Pup, kay? Thanks."

\------~~~~~~TimeSkip~~~~~~------

I sat on my bed after school and looked at the ceiling. Well, I looked at the stars, because I slept in a half-demolished house. My parents died in a plane crash when I was 10, so I kept myself alive from then on. I always avoided the question of my parents or my life, 'cause if child services found out, they'd send me to a foster care, or an orphanage.

The only person who knew where I lived was (C/A) because they were my ex. I thought I could trust them, but they turned on me the minute they saw I was broke. They were a gold digger, and I knew that now.

Suddenly, I heard a crash from the living room. I rushed out to see a fire and a now empty and broken glass container that seemed to have been filled with gasoline. I raced back into my room and went to the window to see (C/A) running from my house along with two people who looked exactly like my best friends, my only friends.

Why?

Why would they so desperately want me dead?

I realized that I wasn't wanted. I never was. The only people who actually wanted me and cared for me were completely gone, utterly destroyed.

The flames kept growing stronger and brighter, but I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't scream. Tears were the only thing that shone, falling from my eyes.

I did care.

I was going to die.

But nobody would care.

So I guess that makes me no one...

I closed my eyes and let myself be consumed by the flames.

\----~~~~~~~<><><>~~~~~~~----  
Thanks for reading the first chapter! I know that this seems rushed into depression, but I need to go into the actual story. Any of you are suffering from suicidal thoughts, message me. I'll talk to you and hopefully, keep up your spirits. You aren't alone, and people do care about you. Including me. ~Wren

>


	2. Meeting Potential Friends?

  
(Y/N)- Your Name  
(H/C)- Hair Color  
(H/L)- Hair Length  
(S/C)- Skin Color  
(E/C)- Eye Color

\------~~~~~~~<><><>~~~~~~~------

===--------------(Y/N)--------------===

My eyes shot open, as gasped in pain. My body felt like it was on fire, and I knew why, but I didn't know how I got here. I sat up and surveyed my surroundings, seeing I was in a forest, with giant green trees and—

_Oh my go—_

_What the fu—_

The world looked like a **_cartoon_**. A fucking cartoon. And not just any cartoon, no, I knew this style. It looked like Naruto, my favorite anime.

"What the **fuck**?" I asked myself, then I realized that, if I were actually in Naruto, there might be ninjas in the woods, and they could hear me. I decided to be a good lil' bitch, and not get killed.

Silently, I got up and walked, apprehensively, forwards.

"So, they _are_ alive, huh.", An unfamiliar voice pointed out, making me jump at least 3 feet in the air. "Woah, jumpy much?"

"The hell?!" I screech and turn to see a white tiger the size of a truck.

"Relaaaaax, c'mon we can't have you meeting the characters and have them think you're insane~!" It says, looking at me with a grin. I back up and put my hands over my mouth, then I realize that I have a mask and hoodie on, covering my eyes and head.

"Umm, I already think I'm insane, and I'm probably already dead, right? I mean, I'm talking to a giant blue tiger and I'm in Naruto," I tell it, backing away slightly.

"Nahhhh, you're not dead! Not yet, anyway! But, enough with that, I'm Taela, 'The Thirteen Tailed Tiger', sometimes known as 'The Quadruple T,' 'The Thirteen Tails,' etc.," She explains, and then shoots up off of the ground. "Crap, someone is coming. I'll tell you later, just to be safe, even if they can't hear or see me."

I hear familiar voices from in front of where I am, so I plop down on my ass and lean against a tree. They're gonna find me, anyway, so might as well be a Shikamaru for now.

"Sakura here, at Point B," That comes from the north of me. Then a cat walks out of a bush, sees me, and jumps onto my lap.

"Sasuke, Point C." East.

"..."

"Naruto, at Point A, believe it!" West.

I heard a crackling voice, sounding like it is coming from inside a bad receiver, "Naruto, you're slow. Team Seven, move in."

That's when three people came out from different sides of the area surrounding me. A blonde boy, whom I know to be Naruto, ran up and tackled where the cat was, not realizing I was there, too. I mean _seriously,_ how dense can you get?

I screech as I get tackled to where I'm laying on the ground, Naruto sprawled over me, holding the cat, who is scratching the _hell_ out of him.

"W-what?!? Where'd you come from?!? Who're you?!?" The Uzumaki shouted, scrambling off of me and standing up.

"First, let me see the cat, real quick," he looks at me suspiciously but nevertheless hands me the cat. It relaxes in my arms, purring and calm.

"Second, to answer your questions, I don't know where I am from, and I do not wish to tell you my name. You can call me 'Myst' for now. You know, short for mystery?" I knew Naruto was harmless unless you pissed him off, but in the woods, you never knew who could be listening.

I realize that Sasuke and Sakura are standing off to the side, Sasuke looking suspicious and like he just wanted to be in Konohagakure, training, and Sakura looking mildly confused.

"Umm, why are you out here, then?" Sakura asks, tilting her head, slightly.

"I got lost, I guess. I'm looking for a village to stay in, 'cause I don't have one to live in," I tell her. I mean, it's not a lie, because I do need a place to stay, it's just not the full truth.

"Well, you could come back to Konohagakure with us, and then you can ask the old man if you can stay!" Naruto shouts, looking impressed with my cat calming skills.

"By 'old man,' he means the Hokage," Sakura adds, glaring at the Uzumaki and trying to clarify.

"Uh, alright. Thanks, I guess," I tell them. Naruto walks over towards Sasuke and Sakura, and Sasuke calls into the receiver, "We got the target. The red ribbon confirmed it."

"Well, I guess I'm comin' with you guys then," I say to Sasuke and just receive a suspicious 'hn'.

Well... this might be a long, new life...

\----~~~~~~~<><><>~~~~~~~----

Heya! Thanks for reading chapter two!! Hope you enjoyed it! **~Wren**


	3. Welcome to Konahagakure!

(Y/N)- Your Name  
(H/C)- Hair Color  
(H/L)- Hair Length  
(S/C)- Skin Color  
(E/C)- Eye Color  
(G)- Gender

\----~~~~~~~<><><>~~~~~~~----

===--------------(Y/N)-------------===

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and I walked to the village and when we got to the gates I saw two people sleeping on the job.

"Hn, slackers..," Duckbutt retorts, rolling his eyes at the two.

"That's Izumo and Kotetsu! They're basically the gatekeepers, but they're slackers," Sakura states, nodding her head vigorously and all too quickly agreeing with Sasuke.

' _Wow, some great guards they have there~!_ ' I hear Taela's voice speak in my mind.

' _Taela?! What the fuck? You're in my head now?_ ' I ask, mildly concerned for my sanity.

' _Yepperdoodles!_ '

' _Why are you so... what's the word...?_ '

' _Silly? I used to get that a lot. I mean I haven't talked to anyone for decades!_ '

' _Yeah, sure, that's definitely the word._ '

It took me a moment to realize that Naruto was trying to get my attention.

"Myst! Myst! Hey, you alive in there?" The blond shouts, making me jump.

"Oh, sorry, Naruto. I spaced out. What is it?" I asked forgetting that they hadn't even introduced themselves yet.

"Wait, how'd you know my name?! We didn't say our names yet!" He shouts again, seeming quite freaked out. We all stop.

"Yeah, how did you know his name? Were you spying on us?!" Sakura asks.

"What? No, I heard you guys say your names into the receiver things, like 'Sakura, point B' and 'Sasuke point C' and that! Yeah!" I say a little too quickly.

Thankfully both Naruto and Sakura are oblivious to the fact that I could have been lying, so they both form an O shape with their mouths while nodding their heads. Unfortunately, though, the Uchiha isn't convinced. He looks at me with narrowed eyes but keeps his mouth closed.

"Even if you already know our names, we should still introduce ourselves," Sakura stated, "It's kinda rude not to, so I'm Haruno Sakura! Also, stay away from my Sasuke-kun!"

I sweatdrop and think, ' _Damn, but you were doing so well, Sakura..._ '

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'll be the greatest Hokage ever, believe it!" Naruto shouts and I smile at his ambition.

"I sure do believe it, Uzumaki-san, With your charisma and energy, I'm pretty sure you can do anything you put your mind to," I stated. They all looked at me dumbfounded, even Sasuke, that's a fucking accomplishment! Then, Naruto showed the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Yeah, that's right!! Wait, what's ker-asthma?"

"It's charisma, you dummy, c-h-a-r-i-s-m-a! It means a compelling charm that can inspire devotion in others! Even though, I'm pretty sure that they are the only one who thinks that!" Sakura shouted, hitting him on the head.

' _Geez, she sounds like she read that out of the dictionary!_ ' I said to Taela in my mind.

' _Sure does..._ '

I looked pointedly over to Sasuke, and he glared at me.

"..Uchiha Sasuke."

' _More like Uchihoe Duckass_ _,_ _"_ I heard Taela laugh, and it took a bit of energy to not chuckle as well.

We reach a building that seems to tower over the others and has the kanji for fire, 火, written on the side of it.

"We're here! This is the Old Man's building!" Naruto shouted, as he grabbed my arm and dragged me forward. I instantly scrambled to keep up.

Hopefully, I'll be able to stay...


	4. Me? A Ninja?

(Y/N)- Your Name  
(H/C)- Hair Color  
(H/L)- Hair Length  
(S/C)- Skin Color  
(E/C)- Eye Color  
(G)- Gender

 _This is where the reader starts to get a little OP... Sorry_ 😆 _, if ya don't like it ya don't have to read it._

\----~~~~~~~<><><>~~~~~~~------  
===--------------(Y/N)--------------===

We walked into the building and to the Hokage's office.

"Here we are! This is the old ma— I mean, the Hokage's office!" Naruto shouted and corrected himself when he saw Sakura's angry look.

"Thanks, you guys. I better knock, so see ya later!" I replied and knocked.

"What do you mean? We're coming with you! So we can convince the Hokage because you seem nice!" Sakura told me.

Sasuke just walked off...

Asshole...

"Well, at least you tw—"

"Wait, Sasuke-kun! Come back!"

"Sakura! Wait up!"

...

_'Guess I'm on my own...'_

' _You still have me! Don't forget that!'_ Taela spoke, startling me and making me realize that the Hokage had told me to enter.

I walked in and took off my hood and my mask, I needed to show him that he could trust me.

"And who might you be?" He asked me.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Lord Hokage," I stated, bowing slightly. "My name is (L/N) (Y/N), and I would like to stay in your village. I would let you look through scrolls of other villages to see where I came from, but I'm afraid you wouldn't find anything."

His expression changed to a confused but serious look, and he asked, "Why would that be, child?"

"Well, how do I put this? I am not of this world, but another. Except, I died in my world and awoke in the forest outside Konoha. I honestly have absolutely no clue how I got here, though."

He looked extremely confused and seemed to not believe me.

"How would you know what this village's name is if you are from another world? Though, I do suppose someone could have just told you."

"Oh, right, sorry. In my world, this world is a show that many people watch, and it's called Naruto. It's almost all just based around Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. As well as the rest of the rookie nine that you will meet later on. They are named Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru."

"A show? You will have to tell me more about this some other time. For now, I will let you stay here in Konoha. But, please do heed my words, if you try anything with the knowledge that you possess, I will not hesitate to have you removed from this village. You may stay in an apartment. I will have a Jounin show you the way."

I nodded in understanding, thanked him, then walked towards the door.

"Wait."

I stopped and turned around, saying, "Yes?"

"Are you perhaps familiar with the ninja aspect of our world? We are in need of new ninja, and, seeing as you could have knowledge of the future, you may be a very good asset." His eyes then hardened, "But if you do anything to harm this village, I will have far more powerful ninja to stop you. Remember that."

"Oh, you'd want me to be a ninja? Of course, I know all of the hand signs, but that's only from my memory, and I can't control chakra. And if I became a ninja I would have to be in this year's Genin, because they are the only ones I know future things about." I rambled.

' _That and you want to meet the cast, don't you?_ '

'Yeah, yeah, whatever.'

"I may be able to help you there. You did say that you memorized the hand signs?" He asked, puffing from his pipe.

"Yeah, I have a photographic memory."

"Then that will make this a lot easier." He stood up and walked to a cabinet in the corner of the room. After he opened it, he pulled out a scroll and a little rectangular-shaped object.

"What, if I may ask, do you mean by that? And what is that?"

"This, child, is what will give you control over your chakra."


	5. Is This Cheating?

(Y/N)- Your Name  
(H/C)- Hair Color  
(H/L)- Hair Length  
(S/C)- Skin Color  
(E/C)- Eye Color  
(G)- Gender  
\----~~~~~~~<><><>~~~~~~~----  
===--------------(Y/N)--------------===  
"Chakra control? How?" I asked, confused as to what the Hokage was implying.

"Normally, anyone would need to work hard for years in order to master chakra control, but this will allow you to master it instantly. I have been saving it just in case I came upon a promising individual." He responded, walking back to the desk. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

'That didn't answer my question. That basically just repeated what you said earlier, old man.' After I think this I hear Taela sigh in agreement.

"It has a special jutsu that stabilizes the chakra in your body, giving you full control of it. I got it from a... friend, awhile back." The Hokage then looks over to me, smiling sheepishly. "But, in order for it to work, we'll have to open up your chakra streams and then.."

"...?"

"You'll have to have surgery."

My eyes widened dramatically, before I cried out in an agonizing tone, "Oh no! Surgery? I think I might die!"

The Hokage's eyes crinkle as his mouth lifts up into a smile. "Well, you do seem to have quite a sense of humor."

"I try. Anyways, I'm fine with surgery, but are you absolutely sure that it will work?" I question with a raised eyebrow.

"Not completely, but even if it doesn't, it won't have any negative drawbacks on you."

' _I mean, what if it blocks your chakra flow, or what if—_ '

'Again, not helping, at all.'

"Ya'know what? Why not? Let's do that. I mean, if it works I can be a great ninja and I might be able to protect people from the pre-written fate."

He smiles again and walks to the window, where he opens it and whistles. A hawk flies in and lands on his shoulder and Hiruzen performs a jutsu, then it takes off, heading to what I presumed to be either a Jounin or to get a nurse ready to give me my surgery.

He confirms my suspicions when he says, "I just sent him out both to get Kakashi Hatake, and to get your surgery ready."

My eyes widened slightly.

' **The** Kakashi Hatake?? Copycat nin and Sensei of Team Seven Kakashi?'

' _That_ ** _is_** _what Hiruzen said. Weren't you listening?_ ' Taela jokes in my head.

'...'

' _..._ '

'Yeah, shut up.'

The Hokage looked at me curiously.

"What, may I ask, are you thinking about?"

'Can I tell him about you? Or do you want me to keep you a secret from everyone?'

' _Don't. Hiruzen may be trustworthy, but you can't trust that the Anbu around the office are. I wouldn't suggest you tell anyone at all about me._ '

"Well, I was wondering.. what if I joined Team Seven as a sort of, I don't know, assistant? Because, I can learn the Justus and I'll be able to control chakra, but there's only three genin per team, and I need to help the main team." I told him because I really was wondering that, as well.

"That is actually an excellent idea. I was considering putting you in Team Seven as a normal genin, but that would seem suspicious. Also, Kakashi is here, if you want to put that hood back on, now's your chance."

I nodded and put my hood and mask back on.

Hiruzen stood from his chair right as a figure walked through the door.

Their silver, spiked, and slightly tousled hair and their black mask were clear indicators of who the person was.

Kakashi Hatake, in the flesh.

'Holy shit I want to Fangirl so hard right now but I can't cause then I'll look crazy and—'

' _Just tell him hello, already! Jeez, it's like I'm babysitting a child._ '

"Kakashi, I would like you to meet (Y/N) (L/N). They are going to be a new genin, and they will be joining your team, as an assistant."

"Hello, Hatake-san. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kakashi looked at me, confused. "How are they going to be a ninja? I don't even sense any chakra from them."

I sweatdrop.

' _Blunt._ '

'And rude.'

"We will sort that out soon. For now, I would like you to introduce them to your team."

"Actually, I've already met them."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows and asked "When? Because I was trying to get them to come back here to give the cat that they caught back to its owner."

"Oh, I met them outside of the village and they showed me the way here."

It was his turn to sweatdrop.

"Do I really have to tell them not to just let random strangers into the village?" He more of asked himself.

"Seems so." The Hokage chuckled.

I smiled. I hadn't really smiled much in the past few days, so it felt good but foreign.

"I would still like you to get to know them though, (Y/N). You will be with the three of them for a while." Hiruzen stated, and I realized, by golly, he's right!

"Oh, yeah, I didn't really get to talk to Haruno-san or Uchiha-san much. Mostly because Uchiha-san was being an emo-ass..." I mumbled the last part under my breath, but I guess they still heard it because they both chuckled. I called everyone in polite terms because I wanted to be, well, polite.

"Alright, you are both dismissed. Kakashi, show (Y/N) here where they will be staying, then have her help you find the other three."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Kakashi bowed his head and then turned to me. "Let's go."

Seems as if my journey is starting off well. Hopefully, it'll stay that way, but with how things went in my other life, I'm not so sure.


	6. I'm, Maybe, Sorta, Psychic.

(Y/N)- Your Name  
(H/C)- Hair Color  
(H/L)- Hair Length  
(S/C)- Skin Color  
(E/C)- Eye Color  
\----~~~~~~~<><><>~~~~~~~----  
===--------------(Y/N)--------------===

Kakashi had led me to an apartment building not far from the Hokage's office.

"This is where you'll be staying, and here's the key. It's room thirty-two," The silver-haired nin explained, handing me a small, grey key with the number '32' carved into it.

"Thank you, Hatake-San," I responded and bowed a bit.

The Jounin sweatdropped, "You don't have to be so formal, you can call me Kakashi-sensei because you're going to be on my team."

"Oh, alright, sorry. Force of habit, I guess.."

"Okay, now to find the other three.."

"I, um, may have a hunch on where they'd be," I stated while smiling.

"What?" Kakashi questioned, confused about why I would know anything about them.

"Well, Uzumaki-san would probably be at Ichiraku's ramen shop, Uchiha-san might be training, and Haruno-san may be watching Uchiha-san train."

"How do you know all of these things? You've only met them once, and that's definitely not enough time to know what they'd be doing at a certain time," The silverette looked like he raised an eyebrow, but it was really had to tell with his mask.

' _Great job, idiot! Now Kakashi's suspicious! Why did you even say that?!_ '

'Honestly, I don't know! It just came out of my mouth before I could stop it!'

"Well, uh, heh, I'm psychic," I gave him a random answer that seemed like it could work here.

"..."

"I'm serious! I'm psychic with some small events and a lot of really large events!" I looked at him, and then I sighed. "Every time I tell someone this, they never believe me!"

"Alright, since Hokage-sama trusts you, even a little bit, I'll let you off the hook for now," The ninja said and rolled his eye, then gave me a close-eyed smile. "We'll just have to see if you're right, then."

We then started to walk to where I presumed Ichiraku's was.

'Damn, my acting's gotten way better.'

' _Hell yeah, it has! I mean, honestly, before you got here, your acting skills were horrible! I'm just confused on why no one found out about the living alone thing. Also, did you catch how he only said, "I'll let you off the hook," and not that he trusts you?_ '

'Yeah, I caught that. How are we supposed to get him to actually trust us?'

' _Maybe on the bridge mission?_ '

'Maybe... hopefully before then, though.'

I looked ahead to see a familiar shop come into view. Then I looked over and saw that the Jounin I was traveling with was reading his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Is that Ichiraku's?" I questioned, looking up at Kakashi.

"Mhm." It was the only reply I received. That made me sweatdrop.

"This is where Uzumaki-san usually is?"

Again. "Mhm."

"So talkative, aren't you?" I mumbled and he heard me yet again.

"Mhmm."

"Really? Fine, whatever."

"M—" I cut him off by running to the shop and sliding through the cloth curtains. There, I immediately spotted the blond boy in all his glory with two empty and one full bowl of ramen. He seemed to be ready to dive straight in.

"Ah. Uzumaki-san! Excuse me!" I called out. He spun around at the sudden sound and almost fell off of the seat.

"AHHH! Myst?! What are you doing here?! Did the old man let you stay?!" He asked me loudly and then saw Kakashi walk in behind me.

"Yeah! I'm able to stay! I'm also gonna become a ninja! I'll be joining Team Seven!"

"Uh, what team was that again?"

I facepalmed. "Really? Did you forget your own team number? Guess I should say Team Kakashi, then."

"WHA—?"

"Well, this is a nice reunion and all, but we need to return Tora to her owner. In case you haven't forgotten, that's how we finish the mission," Baka-sensei interrupted.

Naruto hopped back on his chair and started slurping down the ramen as quickly as he could.

"Eh, Uzumaki-san, if you keep eating like that you're gonna ch—"I was cut off by him proving me right. Naruto started to choke on the noodles.I panicked for a second before remembering that I had learned the Heimlich Maneuver not too long ago.

I ran over to him and stood behind him, before balling one of my hands into a fist and putting it right under his chest. Then I followed that with putting my other hand on top of it and started to push.

At last, the Uzumaki coughed, and, low and behold, a narutomaki popped out.

"H-how did you even choke on that? Narutomakis are soft..." I asked, confused.

"Wahhh, thanks, Myst! I don't know, but it won't happen again! Believe it!" Naruto blushed a bit from the contact.

' _You know he's really funny to listen to!_ '

'I mean, yeah, he's funny? Why?'

_'No, no, I mean his thoughts, he's literally thinking, "Oh my god, that was a close one!! And Myst had to get super close to me to help, she was basically hugging me from behind!!! I never thought a girl would do something like that! OwO."'_

I chuckled slightly because I knew that Taela added the 'OwO' there for the hell of it.

Kakashi looked at me and then decided to walk out on his own.

"Eh— hey! Where are you going?" I shouted. "Sorry, Naruto! I'll see ya later, my tour guide's leaving!" Then, I ran out after him.

"So, where to next, oh psychic one?" Said Copycat Nin asked me.

"Har, har, very funny. The training grounds, I think. Uchiha-san and Haruno-san should be there."

"Alright, then let's go." He immediately started to walk in the opposite direction that we were originally going. Then, he turned around a corner somewhere and lost me in the process.


	7. Directions, please?

(Y/N)- Your Name  
(H/C)- Hair Color  
(H/L)- Hair Length  
(S/C)- Skin Color  
(E/C)- Eye Color  
(G)- Gender  
\----~~~~~~~<><><>~~~~~~~----  
===--------------(Y/N)--------------===

'Goddamnit, he's gone. Now, what do I do?'

' _Hmmm, well you could always ask for directions.'_

'True, true.'

Looking around, I was surprised to find a familiar pineapple haircut showing through the top posts of a fence.

I smiled to myself. Shikamaru has always been one of my favorite characters, as his laziness was comparable to my own.

"Just have to make sure he isn't asleep..," I muttered. Then, I walked over and immediately heard a familiar female voice and the crunching of food.

"So, the trio is together, huh?" I asked myself before moving around the fence and looking at them. Sure enough, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru were all sitting at the fence, and Ino seemed to be ranting about something.

"—and it's like he was on alert the entire time I saw him! Sasuke's never been like this!" She proclaimed. Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You know, I still don't understand what you girls see in him. He doesn't even talk to you." He noted.

I knew where that was going so I immediately walked over before Ino could get mad and ruin my chance at getting directions.

"Uh, hey, excuse me?" I asked. They all looked up and the pineapple immediately got suspicious of my hood and cloak.

"Oh, hi! I haven't seen you before, you must be new in the village." The Yamanaka exclaimed.

'Not seeing a hitai-ate on me must make her just think I'm some sort of weird citizen.'

' _She is quite susceptible to believing things like that..,_ '

"Oh, yeah. I just came here. I was wondering if any of you knew the way to the training grounds. There's someone there that was _supposed_ to be guiding me, but apparently didn't see that as very important," I explained, tilting my head a bit in a shrug and emphasizing the word "supposed."

"Really? Why would they be there if they're just giving you a tour?" Shikamaru interrogated.

"Eh, the guy's a ninja, apparently. Speaking of ninja, isn't that what your hitai-ates symbolize?" I feigned innocence, tilting my head in faux curiosity.

"Yeah! That's right, we're ninjas. It's super cool and really fun but also challenging. I'm Ino Yamanaka, by the way."

"Ugh, troublesome woman..."

"I'm Choji Akimichi, what's your name?" Choji asked me, taking a break from eating his chips, then resuming eating.

"Oh, just call me Myst. M-y-s-t."

"What? As in mysterious?" The Nara joked.

"Yep!" I agreed. "So, do you know where they are?"

Ino kindly directed me, so then I thanked them and was on my way.

After walking by a few houses, I felt like I was passing the same house over and over again.

"Huh? Oh, wait, is this a genjutsu?" I asked no one in particular.

' _Wait, (Y/n), look ou—'_

Instead of silence for an answer, I actually received a blow to the side of my neck and my eyesight going dark.

~•Timeskip•~

I woke up not long after, a throbbing pain in my neck and voices surrounding me.

"Ugh, what the—?" I groaned and opened my eyes to see five ninjas standing before me wearing strange ANBU masks with holes for eyes.

'Root members..,' I involuntarily gasped at them.

"They're awake." One spoke in a deep, raspy voice.

' _Huh, your hood! It's off!'_ Taela spoke from within my mind.

'No, really? I didn't notice that thanks for the info,' I remarked.

' _Hey! Sarcasm is supposed to be my thing!_ '

"Well, well, well, it seems we have another monster here." A familiar voice wafted through the air like smoke.

Danzo Shimura.

So, I've been kidnapped? Well, shit.

" _Well,_ you could say that, but, normally, I'd like to think of myself as just an asshole. Monster's a bit of an overstatement," I shot back.

"Hmph, it can talk," one of the root members said.

"Yeah, _they_ can and _they_ also have a name! Knowing what I do about you all, you probably already know it," I snapped.

Danzo looked at me and smirked a bit. "(Y/N) (L/N), jinchuuriki."

"How would you even know that?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"It's not that hard to feel your chakra, especially with the chakra sensors we have. Though, I should say, your beast's chakra." Another root member pointed out.

"She's not a—" I cut myself off, realizing I was giving away information easily.

"'She'? You've _talked_ to it?" The speaking member looked surprised. "Most of those monsters try to kill their hosts immediately, how have you befriended it?"

I kept my mouth shut this time. I wasn't about to spill everything about Taela to him.

' _Are you crazy? Wait— I can feel Kakashi's chakra signature._ "

As if on cue, root members started getting knocked out, and from nowhere silver hair popped into my view.

"Woah!" I gasped, he looked badass standing and glaring at Danzo.

Kakashi paid me no mind, "Didn't the Hokage order the root to be disbanded?"

Danzo grimaced and looked to me and then back at Kakashi.

' _He knows he can't do anything to Kakashi or else he'll be sentenced with something of treason, as Kakashi was in the ANBU and is still a Jounin._ '

'That does make sense.'

Defeatedly, the Shimura sighed and teleported himself away with a hand sign, the leftover root members following shortly after.

"Well, lookie who finally showed up. Kakashi- _sensei_." I exaggerated. I was still pissed at him for leaving me alone to fend for myself.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't think someone would kidnap you on your first day in the village."

"You could totally feel the chakra, couldn't you?"

"Mhm, I just could tell it wasn't yours. It was coming from you, but it seemed too powerful to be a human being's own."

"Seems I have a bit to explain..." I sheepishly smiled and grimaced.

"You think?"

...

"Hey, uh, could you untie me now?"

"Yeah, hold on."


End file.
